Solo tengo 15 años que podría suceder
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Apenas solo era una estudiante del instituto Karakura que conocía muy poco del mundo espiritual y de hueco mundo. Un arma de doble filo contra mis amigos, eso era. Yo solo quiero protegerlos, aun cuando no sabia lo que me deparaba en el futuro. (leve Ulquihime e Ichihime)


_Hey! Vuelvo hacer de las mías con otra historia, pero esta vez tratando únicamente de Orihime Inoue y los momentos que paso cuando iba desarrollando poco a poco sus poderes, sus sentimientos y arrepentimientos. Debo aclarar que los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen y que son de su creador Tite Kubo. Yo solo lo hago con fines del Fandom de Bleach :D_

 _Rated: K+ (incluye leve Ulquihime e IchiHime)_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Solo tengo 15 años que podría suceder_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Me enamore de él cuando lo vi en secundaria yo en ese tiempo era una adolescente normal, con problemas normales de cualquier típico adolescente, en ese momento todavía no lo conocía, su padre atendió a mi hermano cuando tuvo el accidente en esa fatídica noche de lluvia, había sido atropellado cuando venía de regreso a casa. Lamentablemente mi querido hermano no sobrevivió. Y todo por una tonta discusión que tuvimos esa mañana, quién diría que esa sería la última vez que hablaría con él._

 _Tiempo después entre al instituto, por casualidad quedando en la misma clase que él y una compañera de clases quien sería mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Mi compañero de clases podía ver espíritus, la clase lo consideraba raro excepto sus dos mejores amigos. Es amable conmigo y a la vez honesto, muy honesto, tanto que puede a veces sentirme un poco avergonzada al no saber nada de él. Poco tiempo después tenía 14 años, tenía más amigas que en ese tiempo. Es cuando ahí también empezaron a intensificarse mis sentimientos a cierto compañero de clases. También en ese tiempo fue cuando conocí a una chica con el cual empecé sentir celos, cuando la veía cerca de mi compañero de clases; parecía que él le prestaba mucha atención a todas sus conversaciones. Yo sentía envidia de su amistad, que en ese momento decidí no prestar mucha atención. "Fallo el intento de ignorarlos", tal como dijo mi mejor amiga Tatsuki era una etapa de prueba para mí, así que solo tenía que superarlo. Odiaba esos sentimientos, tiempo después empecé a tener grave problemas, yo tenía problemas al parecer con un espíritu, comencé a tener muchos accidentes que podrían haber provocado mi muerte en un instante. Acaso era coincidencia que mi compañero de clase y esa chica sabían de lo que me ocurría, o solo era mi imaginación._

 _Yo fui atacada nuevamente por el mismo espíritu maligno, incluso mi mejor amiga. Me asuste cuando vi mi cuerpo, ¿acaso había muerto?, ¿ya no podre regresar?, empecé a tener miedo y un dolor en mi pecho mientras intentaba arrancarme una cadena que conectaba mi pecho con mi cuerpo humano. Casualmente mi compañero de clases era un Shinigami sustituto lo que se podría llamarse. Él me salvo a mí y mi mejor amiga de ser convertidas; al parecer en un Hollow, gracias a eso pude recordad que ese espíritu era mi hermano y que solo buscaba la paz en su interior; y a la vez pude despedirme de él disculpándome de esa tonta discusión que tuvimos de ese día, cuando tuvo el accidente._

 _Recuerdo que llore y que mi compañera de clases me cegó con una luz extraña, creo que esa fue la primera vez que hable con ella y me dirigí por su nombre con confianza._

 _Descubrí que después de ese accidente, despertó mis poderes ocultos, y sabia que en ese momento mi vida cambiaria por completo. Yo entrene arduamente para mejorar mis habilidades y poder ayudar a mí ahora amigo. Los celos que tenia de esa chica desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por egoísmo propio al querer participar en sus misiones. Incluso nos volvimos amigas y ahora tenía una meta, proteger los que más quiero._

 _Conocí nuevos amigos con diferentes poderes y problemas idénticos o semejantes a los míos. No estoy sola. Eso me repetía en mi mente, como un mantra._

 _Explore un nuevo mundo llamado la Sociedad de Almas donde parece ser que es donde la gente va a parar cuando muere, o volverá a renacer en su siguiente vida. Descubrí que los animales hablan y que no estaba loca (¿Cuenta Yoruichi como animal?), experimente el peligro y la tristeza de perder a uno de mis amigos. Emprendimos grandes aventuras y fui útil en mis primeras batallas, desarrolle nuevos poderes y conocí nuevos amigos e aliados._

 _Me entere de la amenaza de una guerra que enfrentaría ese mundo, pude decirle con mis sentimientos a Kurosaki que yo lo apoyaría y que sería útil la próxima vez, con tal de que él no expusiera su vida tratando de protegerme._

 _Empezamos un nuevo semestre en el instituto, y con ello la llegada de nuevos enemigos. Mi primera impresión con el enemigo, el avistamiento de una guerra y la pronta destrucción de mi mundo. Gente inocente lastimada y herida, gente fallecida, una amiga lastimada, Tatsuki. Intente protegerla con toda la fuerza que tenía, no fue suficiente; termine en el suelo herida y a punto de morir nuevamente. En ese momento había sido salvada por Kurosaki, termine inconsciente en ese momento._

"Soy una estúpida, una carga más"

 _Lloraba por mi debilidad, por mis heridas, y por hacer sentir mal a mi amigo y la persona que más me importaba. Fui consolada por mi amiga Rangiku, dolía, dolía mucho pero, quería ser fuerte en este momento. Otro aviso de que la guerra se aproximaba, aparecieron nuevamente más enemigos, y yo no podía hacer nada, tenía miedo y me repetía como un mantra…_

"Solo soy una estudiante de instituto; solo tengo 15"

 _Rukia me ayudo a levantarme nuevamente, me llevo a la sociedad de almas a entrenarme con la ayuda de uno de los capitanes, Urahara y Yoruichi. Fue arduo el entrenamiento, cansado y doloroso pero, nada se comparaba a las batallas que habían experimentado mis amigos. Así que decidí hacer una nueva meta que cumplir…_

"Ser más fuerte para protegerlos a todos"

 _El siguiente aviso de una guerra imparable fue dado y con eso la premonición de una guerra fría. Insistiendo en ir ayudarlos a mis amigos y compañeros, el capitán Ukitake me dejo ir, no sin antes de ir escoltada por dos shinigamis. Recuerdo estar corriendo con todas mis fuerzas por ese camino cubierto de oscuridad, cuando de repente mis ojos se posaron en el enemigo que se situaba frente a mí…_

"¿Quién eres?"

 _Mi error más grande fue escucharlo y el no poder regresar a los escoltas de regreso, un rojo carmesí se tiño por el suelo que recorríamos, sangre es lo que veía. Las visuales imágenes de una derrota y la amenaza de eliminar a mis seres queridos. Tenía miedo, y ardía en rabia, furia y tristeza._

"Soy una maldita carga"

 _El arrancar quería comprobar que era la persona correcta por eso hizo lo que hizo, obligarme utilizar mis poderes, ya sea forzando mi voluntad en ese momento._

 _Una orden me dio y una orden cumpliré sin protestad, todo por el bien de mis amigos. Acabo que nadie me necesita, solo soy un estorbo, estaría mejor si me apartara de sus caminos. Nadie me extrañaría._

"Soy una tonta, por haberme enamorado de ti"

 _Lloraba al tratar de despedirme de la única persona que me importaba en mi vida. Él solo me había dado 12 horas para despedirme de una persona, sin que fuera notada._

 _No quería verlo tan herido así que decidí curar su brazo, quien diría que ese pequeño gesto seria sinónimo de una traición que más adelante se convertiría en mi juicio y mi razón de rescate. Caminaba rumbo al lugar en que se encontraba el arrancar._

"Me gustaría que me salvaras como muchas veces mientras partía a ese desconocido lugar, pero nunca escuchaste mi voz, porque en ese momento solo quería protegerte"

 _Hueco Mundo un lugar desértico y con un ambiente que todo el tiempo es de noche. Una ceremonia, varios soldados de guerra, un gobernante y sus seguidores; Aizen Sousuke_. _Me tenía como prisionera de guerra, un cebo para atraer shinigamis, sin que yo supiera sus propósitos. Caminando por los pasillos de ese palacio Las Noches, sabía que_ _no tenia caso memorizar cada lugar o habitación._

 _Ese arrancar era un espada en realidad, y no cualquier espada "Ulquiorra Schiffer", en realidad el cuarto espada. Mi carcelero aquel que me mantendría viva en ese solitario lugar._

 _Un uniforme, una rutina igual a una traición. No había tiempo en ese lugar, solo soledad. Si tuviera que describir mi situación actual, diría que prefiero que me eliminen a permanecer más tiempo en ese lúgubre mundo. Ulquiorra solo me daba órdenes, apenas cumplía con cada una de ellas me dejaba en paz._

"Soy solo una chica de 15, una adolescente que no entiende nada"

 _Ulquiorra estaba dormido en el sillón mientras bebía té, decidí acercarme a donde se encontraba dándole una sonrisa, ¿podría ser que estaba soñando?, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Yo retrocedí ante mi sorpresa. Trate de ser amable con el llamándolo suavemente por su nombre sin antes agregar un honorifico, grave error, solo conseguí enfurecerlo y recibir un regaño por parte suya. Mientras se alejaba de mi habitación como si nada sucediera._

 _Si algo sabia es que el odia que desobedezca sus órdenes y verme llorar, descubrí un rasgo de su personalidad muy importante, que me llevare conmigo hasta la tumba._

 _\- Si sigues llorando, solo harás que se preocupe – sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras la observaba inútilmente secar su rostro_

 _\- Aizen me eliminara cuando termine mi misión – temblando con un poco miedo, haciendo que el espada se levantara para colocarse detrás suyo mientras desviaba la mirada_

 _\- Él no lo hará – posando una mano en su cabeza – Cuando me den la orden, yo seré quien acabe con tu vida, solo por el momento no pienses en eso mujer_

 _\- ¿Mujer?_

 _\- Acaso tú sexo y aroma humano no es el de una mujer – levantando una ceja ante su duda mientras se acercaba para examinarla tocando un mechón pelirrojo de su cabello- Eres mujer_

 _\- Lo soy – diciendo con las mejillas enrojecidas – Solo que… nunca me llamas por mi nombre_

 _\- No es necesario_

 _\- Si lo es – haciendo un puchero al inflar un poco sus mejillas, haciendo que el arranca pinchara un poco para que dejara de hacerlo_

 _\- Mantienes una actitud infantil "pequeña niña" – haciendo énfasis en su nuevo nombramiento_

 _\- No soy pequeña niña, soy una mujer – con lo que había dicho se dio cuenta de que se había quemado nuevamente al volver con el nombramiento que le había dado el espada_

 _\- Mujer – diciendo como nombre definitivo – Te dije que no era necesario_

 _\- Ulquiorra – mostrando una leve sonrisa – Gracias, es muy duro para ti consolarme aun siendo un espada_

 _\- Mujer, solo habla cosas incoherentes – dirigiéndose a salir de la habitación – No soy humano_

 _\- Eso lo sé_

 _\- Dentro de una hora te traerán tus alimentos – saliendo de su habitación_

 _._

 _._

"¿Cuál es mi propósito en este mundo?

 _Una depresión me invadió cuando escuche la noticia de que mis amigos venían a salvarme, por un momento me podría a ver alegrado, pero, mi mayor preocupación es que ellos no siguieran avanzando para que no expusieran su vida en peligro. Ulquiorra siempre me daba noticias de como seguían avanzando para llegar al palacio Las Noches y como combatían a los enemigos. Por un momento tenía esperanza de que ellos llegarían y me salvarían, me di esa ilusión por lo que recobre mis fuerzas para levantarme una vez más._

 _Cuando sentí una repentina perdida de energía espiritual de mi amigo Sado, me invadió una abrumadora preocupación y tristeza. Insistí al espada para que me dejara verlo, acaso quería que rogara para que me dejara estar presente. Ulquiorra me dio esa mirada fría sin emoción y menciono los inútiles esfuerzos de mis amigos y el error que cometieron al llegar a Hueco Mundo. No le permití hablar más porque grite que se callara mientras plantaba una bofetada a su rostro, permitiendo moverlo un poco._

"Maldición estaba en mi limite y actué imprudentemente"

 _No recibí ningún golpe por parte suya solo la amenaza de que si no terminaba mi alimento en una hora, me forzaría a tragarlo._

 _Ya nada me importaba en este mundo, solo quería regresar a casa junto con los demás. No sentí cuando Rukia era herida en su lucha por salvarme, tampoco sentí cuando Ishida y Renji estaban en peligro cuando se enfrentaban a la octava espada Szayel Aporro, no sentí cuando aquellas arrancares entraron a mi habitación a lastimarme, a pesar de estar conectada con cada uno de los espadas al portar el brazalete podía saber cuándo y dónde se encontraban. Así que han de suponer que yo era torturada._

 _Recordad como el sexto espada me salvo Grimmjow y me cargaba como un costal de papas, para ir a curar a Kurosaki. Cuando lo vi frente a mí a la persona que más amaba lastimado, me daban ganas de llorar en ese mismo instante mientras empezaba a curarlo con la necesidad de que me respondiera y me dijera que estaba bien. Demasiado tarde llego Ulquiorra y no estaba con una actitud de negociación, me dirigió la mirada para comprobar que me encontrara bien antes de mencionar que regresara a mi celda._

\- Me desobedeciste mujer – acercándose un poco a donde me encontraba observando lo que estaba haciendo, curando al enemigo que era para él – Debes regresar – Quería disculparme y enfrentarlo para decir que no regresaría hasta curar a mi amigo.

 _Pero una lucha inicio dándome la oportunidad de seguir con mi labor. Cuando me entere del propósito de Grimmjow iba dejar de curarlo ante la amenaza de que me lastimaría, pero ahí estaba de pie deteniendo el agarre de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez pidiendo que lo terminara de curar a él y a su contrincante._

" _Tenía miedo"_

 _Un miedo me invadió cuando lo vi con su máscara de hollow me recordó a mi hermano "Sora Inoue" y el preocuparme de que jamás me reconocería. Cuando grite su nombre para que supiera de que yo estaba bien y que quería que regresara sano y a salvo, supe en ese momento en que seguía siendo el mismo Ichigo Kurosaki del cual yo conocí y me enamore._

" _Otra vez estoy sola aquí"_

 _Despertar y encontrarme de nuevo dentro del palacio Las Noches, fue como entrar en una pesadilla eterna. Sousuke Aizen se encontraba frente a mí dándome las gracias por haberlo ayudado, "ayudado a traer la destrucción de la ciudad de Karakura" me arrodille mientras escapaban unas lágrimas por mis mejillas. Escuche el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose hacia mí, levantándome observe de pie al cuarto espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, él era el encargado de eliminarme cuando Aizen se lo indicara. Me lo había prometido y cumpliría con su palabra._

 _\- Yo quiero verlo una vez más – sabía que si moriría en sus manos le pediría un último deseo "ver nuevamente a Kurosaki Ichigo"_

 _Estando frente al él no podía descifrar su mirada acaso reflejaba curiosidad. Conteste todo lo quería saber, parecía que me quería preguntar algo más, algo importante._

 _De repente llego a salvarme, mis ojos se iluminaron un poco de alegría que después fue remplazada por preocupación. Quería gritarle que huyera, que me dejara aquí, que todo estaría bien. Ulquiorra me puso atrás de él para evitar que me involucrada en el combate. El sonido de las espadas resonando en el salón del trono, los cambios constantes de reiatsu hicieron una destrucción masiva en el palacio. Cuando supuse que Ulquiorra lo dañaría nuevamente lo protegí creando un escudo que impedía su ataque por solo unos segundos dejándome agotada en energía espiritual. Él me reclamo estuvo a punto de dirigirse ante mi cuando Ichigo lo detuvo para que continuaran en la pelea, avisándome que no me metiera en su combate._

" _Fue inútil protegerlo"_

 _Protegerme fue inútil e incluso protegerlo fue más inútil, Ulquiorra siempre recalcaría la palabra traición no para mis amigos, sino también para lord Aizen y los espadas. Tratando de alejarme fui tomada desprevenidamente por las arrancar que me habían atacado con anterioridad, cumpliendo la promesa de quitarme todo lo que les había según arrebatado._

 _Mi vestimenta hecha jirones mientras que Kurosaki suplicaba tratando de deshacerse de Ulquiorra que impedía el paso. Tenía miedo y preocupación pero eso no impedía que tuviera que luchar con la siguiente amenaza cuando apareció el décimo espada Yammy, atacando lo que supone sus aliadas de ese mundo, termino destruyéndolas para luego fijar su mirada en mí, no sin antes pedir el consentimiento de Ulquiorra. El cual en ningún momento se negó pero tampoco recalco que debería matarla. Definitivamente era un castigo por desobedecer sus órdenes y encararle._

" _Y si pongo fin a mi vida"_

 _No tenía escapatoria acorralada de cualquier vía de escape solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que preparada su siguiente golpe, estaba agotada físicamente, mentalmente y no tenía suficiente energía espiritual._

 _Recuerdo ser salvada por Ishida y como derroto al espada, cuando observe como Kurosaki y Ulquiorra llevaban su batalla fuera del palacio Las Noches. Tenía un mal presentimiento, le pedí a Ishida que me llevara a la cúpula, si algo había escuchado desde que llegue aquí es acerca de las reglas que tienen los espadas, pero Ulquiorra nunca menciono las importantes._

" _Jamás llegue a sentir la desesperación poder hacer algo"_

 _Mis lágrimas que caían libremente por mi rostro no cesaban, observaba el cuerpo inerte de Kurosaki Ichigo en el suelo. Él me impedía acercarme a su cuerpo, lo observaba con desesperación esperando a que se apartara en ese mismo instante. Él me decía que era inútil ayudarlo que regresara._

 _Me repetía en la mente "regresar a donde" al palacio, al instituto, a mi vida, al pasado. No entendía nada de lo que me decía, razonar es lo último que no hice, hasta que Ishida lo distrajo y me permitió acercarme al cuerpo de Kurosaki._

" _Grito, tras grito, suplica, tras suplica pero nada lo regresaría devuelta"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Pensaba que la pesadilla no acabaría nunca"_

 _._

 _El cuarto espada gravemente herido, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Kurosaki y a la vez tratando de protegernos, Uryuu herido de gravedad por la empuñadura de la espada. Cuando destruyo uno de los cuernos de Vasto Lord el regreso a la normalidad, restaurando su cuerpo y cerrando la cicatriz que una vez existió. Pero… ya nada sería lo mismo, escuchar como Ichigo estaba molesto mientras explicaba que ese no era él. No sabía qué hacer, mis amigos estaban heridos, aquel que me protegió estaba herido. ¿Qué hacer? No tenía suficiente fuerza, cuando observe que Ulquiorra volvía un poco a la normalidad, regresando a las finas líneas de su rostro fue cuando note que se empezaba a desvanecer. En ese momento sentí una punzada de culpa y tristeza, acaso él estaba desapareciendo._

 _\- Me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo – dirigiendo su mirada hacia Orihime_

 _Quería disculparme, quería decir que estaba bien, que se quedara con nosotros, que no era necesario que luchara más, que no tendría que protegerme más, que sería fuerte esta vez, pero, las palabras no me salían._

 _Recordé todas esas veces que tenía la oportunidad, pero que jamás pude decirle. El solo recordad su rostro y su actitud me producía una sensación de tristeza el no volver a verlo nunca más._

" _Sora, nuestra discusión, nuestro último adiós"_

 _Me pregunto si tenía miedo de él, mis lágrimas amenazaban por caer, él siempre me dijo que odiaba verme llorar. Con mi mano trate de alcanzarlo mientras decía "No tengo miedo de ti" pero al ver que desaparecía al tocarla, gemí de desesperación por intentar alcanzarlo. Cuando termine abalanzándome sobre su cuerpo abrazando su último fragmento antes de que se desvaneciera por completo._

 _\- Estoy justamente aquí – dándole una última mirada tratando inútilmente de sonreír evitar derramar lágrimas – Ulquiorra… esta justamente aquí – colocando su mano en su pecho antes de desvanecerse – aquí esta_

 _\- Ya veo – observando por ultimo su mano posada aun lado izquierdo de su pecho – el corazón estaba, justamente…en su mano_

 _El ver como desaparecía entre mis manos no soporte los débiles sollozos que escapaban por mi boca, era inútil detener mis lágrimas. Había vuelto a repetir lo del pasado, una discusión y una disculpa que nunca se llegó a dar. Cuando me abrazo Kurosaki tratando de calmar mi dolor, se suponía que impediría más muertes, el hecho de que no podía ser salvado significaba que en esta guerra habría grande sacrificios más adelante._

" _Solo quiero impedirlo una vez más"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Quiero volverme más fuerte"_

 _._

 _._

 _Han pasado 3 semanas desde la batalla de Karakura hemos perdido amistades, personas queridas que nunca regresaran y nuestra preciada vida. Podre haber regresado a mi vida de estudiante, pero lo que viví en esa guerra quedara como una enorme cicatriz en mi mente._

 _En las noches después de mi entrenamiento, aun lloro el poder no proteger a mis seres queridos. El no poder ayudar en esta guerra y el traicionar dos veces la confianza de un espada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Inoue – deteniéndose Ichigo en la puerta de la escuela mientras observaba la lluvia caer, todos llevaban sus paraguas mientras se alejaban del edificio, Orihime estaba a punto de abrir el suyo cuando lo escucho – Perdóname

La chica bajo la mirada para ocultar vista cristalina que se empezaba a formar por las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer – Kurosaki… - Intentando darse valor al recordad lo que el espada le decía de verla llorar, siempre había cogido cariño esa parte de él que no la asustaba – Yo…intentare ser fuerte – Observando el joven peli naranja algo asombrado hacia su amiga – Te protegeré – ruborizándose un poco por lo ultimo

\- Entonces – Extendiendo su mano para que la tomara – Caminemos

Orihime embozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía al tomar su mano – Gracias – Recordando en su mente a Ulquiorra que siempre la protegió en su estadio – No tengo miedo – despidiéndose de sus recuerdos dolorosos, para llevarse un recuerdo de él en una parte de su corazón, antes de dirigir su mirada a la persona que tenía en estos momentos – Gracias por protegerme

.

.

.

.

"Apenas cumpliré 16 años que podría suceder"

.

.

.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por leer este fanfic ;D espero que les haya gustado acerca de Orihime Inoue y sus pensamientos ejem algunos momentos fueron agregados de mi propia cosecha, no creo que Tite Kubo sama haya tenido corazón con Ulquiorra. Pero que haya hecho OTP el IchiHime me sorprende y el RenRukia mi OTP favorito *w* 3

Ok comentarios y sugerencias en este capítulo se permiten


End file.
